Chapter 26
Dragon Shooter phase.2 is the 26th chapter of the manga and the second chapter of the Dragon Shooter Arc. In addition to their cargo, Koko's Squad transports ten members of Outspoken Doctors for Human Rights into a veritable powder keg, where the Balkan Dragons has been heavily involved with . At Planina Airport they are confronted by the militia's leader, Dragan Nikolaevich. Title page Koko Hekmatyar communicating with HCLI headquarters at the airport. Summary HCLI informs Koko Hekmatyar that she is transporting both material and human cargo to Planina Airport in Republic T's Autonomous Region X. The latter is a team of doctors with the Outspoken Doctors for Human Rights (ODHR), who are effectively being smuggled into the country as they have officially been denied entry. Koko cannot believe that they are making such a dangerous delivery, but is informed that ODHR has already made 60% of the payment with the balance due upon the doctors' safe arrival. She reacts angrily when the call ends and Lehm wryly notes the bad news. Koko informs Ugo and the plane captain that they will be taking the doctors along and is thanked by Leon Riviere, the ODHR team leader. Despite her pointing out that she is an arms dealer, he replies that he trusts her to transport them safely. When Koko states that the doctors will ride in the shipping containers if necessary, one of them replies that they are used to it. As the doctors prepare to board, R observes how their lines of work are so different, while Tojo asks Jonah if he has seen anyone like hem before. Jonah responds that they are different from the . Lutz comments that the doctors appeared orderly and disciplined and that Leon himself looks like a mercenary. The plane, an Antonov An-12, departs and during the flight the female doctor who responded earlier to Koko asks Jonah what his name is and introduces herself as Marguerite Mesner. In the An-12's nose, Koko summons Jonah to the cockpit. Marguerite comments on how cute he is for a child soldier and in response to Tojo's query as to whether she is shocked, shakes her head, as she has seen them on every battlefield. Jonah finds Koko in the An-12's bubble nose, where he gets an excellent view of the terrain below. After the An-12 flies into Autonomous Region X Dragan Nikolaevich observes it from the ground and radios his men. In the cargo bay, Leon gives a brief overview of the that is Region X. The home of several displaced ethnic groups, it has been gripped by internal strife since the 14th century and is currently the site of with the local s taking an active role. The worst is the Balkan Dragons, who are led by the career criminal Dragan Nikolaevich. If he were to get involved things could get very messy for both Koko and ODHR. Nonetheless he rallies his fellow doctors, impressing Lutz, who Valmet then teases about joining ODHR. Jonah comes back out and instructs Marguerite to have her fellow doctors hide underneath a tarp when they land. At Planina Airport Koko is greeted by an air force captain, who asks if she sometimes carries extra cargo. Koko replies that this can be done with maritime shipments, but not by air due to the weight limit. Mao is looking at what was delivered, D-30 s, which he previously fired in the army. Before they can depart however, Dragan arrives and after berating the captain, immediately demands that Koko reveal the extra cargo that she is transporting. She instantly recognises who he is. Anime and manga differences *ODHR is abbreviated as ODH. *Koko's Squad does not wear camouflage parkas or utility vests in the same pattern. Their utility vests are khaki. *R is eating a burger instead of a sandwich. Lutz feeds a puppy instead of a tortoiseshell-and-white cat. Tojo laughs at his comment about Leon being a mercenary. *The scene of Mao, Koko, and Valmet boarding is moved to just before takeoff and Lehm is substituted for Mao. The takeoff sequence is longer. *Jonah and Marguerite are oriented differently when they meet. Jonah is already carrying his FN FNC and does not pick it up when he heads to the cockpit, where Koko is shown beckoning to him from the nose. *The episode adds scenes of ethnic cleansing and a closeup of the Balkan Dragons' patch. The perspective of Dragan noticing the An-12's arrival is changed and moved to after Leon describes the Balkan Dragons. *Mao is standing on the tarmac while looking at the D-30s. *Dragan's Mercedes-Benz is black. Debut appearance *Marguerite Mesner *Dragan Nikolaevich *Republic T air force captain *Leon Riviere Organisations *Balkan Dragons *Outspoken Doctors for Human Rights Category:Volume 5 26